everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fay Fairer
A kind and well-mannered young princess, Fay is a quiet and gentle girl who possesses an adventurous spirit. She is a royal and looks forward to fulfilling her mother's legacy. She is fairy hexcited to become the hero of her own story and save both herself and her prince from the wicked fairies, thus earning her happily-ever-after. After all, a girl doesn't need a sword to be a hero. Character Personality Fay is a kind and caring girl and always does her best to be compassionate to others. She believes that one should never be harsh or hateful when instead a person can choose to be gracious and kindhearted. Because of this, she is supportive of her fellow students who have decided to rebel to seek out their own happily-ever-afters (particularly those who are rebelling against their destiny to be villains) since she thinks that everyone is capable of being kind if they choose to be. She hopes that when it comes time to fulfill her destiny, she'll be able to convince the wicked fairy to change her ways and resolve any insult that may have been cause between her family and the fairies before so that she will not be forced to hurt the fairy in her story. While she recognizes that trying to always be kind will never guarantee that everyone will like her, she's happy to attempt to bring some sunshine and rainbows into the days of her fellow students. From a young age, the princess was taught to always mind her manners and tend to her appearance, so luckily Fay is an early-bird which gives her plenty of time to ready herself for the day before class. She always makes a point to speak politely, even when just conversing with her friends, and can often be found with a small frown on her face at mealtimes as she tries to recall all of the table manners which she has been forced to remember through numerous lectures. Due to her quiet nature, Fay can be somewhat shy and can sometimes find it difficult to connect with people when meeting them for the first time. However,she is a friendly person, so given time, she is able to develop strong friendships once she up the courage to speak freely to those whom she wishes to befriend. She finds that most people at Ever After High can be fairly friendly, so she tries to push herself to speak first when meeting new people in order to conquer her shyness. Because of her destiny to save her prince from the clutches of the evil fairies, Fay has an adventurous streak and is constantly exploring any new locations she finds herself in. Between classes, she enjoys roaming the halls and grounds of Ever After High in search of any new hidden secrets. She is pleased to be given the chance to achieve her happily-ever-after rather than just having it handed to her. While she would not consider herself to be brave and can sometimes have trouble facing her fears (the greatest being her fear of fire, a fear which makes her somewhat hesitant about parts of her destiny since she is supposed to tend to a fire for several years) she is always willing to do what is necessary in order to lend aid to her friends and loved ones. A hopeless romantic, Fay looks forward to the day when she will finally meet the prince destined to be her true love and often wonders how their first meeting and conversation will go. Because it is part of her story that she will hear her prince's voice speaking to her through a rainbow and that is how she will know that he is the one, she wears plenty of crystal jewelery that casts rainbows, not wanting to miss her chance to meet him. Often times, the princess can be rather indecisive, from being unable to decide upon which shoes to wear with her outfit to being unable to choose a favourite colour. (How can a person choose one colour over another when they’re all so wonderlandiful?) Because of this wishy-washy trait, she is constantly asking her friends for their opinions on just about everything. She sometimes becomes concerned that her inability to make snap decisions will end up hindering her ability to save her prince and complete her destiny. Furthermore, her indecisiveness often causes her to be late for classes and meetings with friends. She always seems to think that she will not take as long to decide on what to wear or what to pack than it will in reality. This is not helped by the fact that Fay can often be a bit of a procrastinator as well. Fay's mother has tried for years to teach her that being punctual is the polite thing to be, but being on time is one aspect of etiquette that the young princess has a terrible time with grasping. While normally very mild-mannered, Fay can get quite huffy and hot headed at times, particularly when she finds that someone is being particularly rude or cruel to another. It is then that Fay deems a confrontation necessary since she believes that the only thing that comes from being boorish and rude is that other people get hurt. However once she's finished with the confrontation she often worries that she was too mean herself and worries that it's wrong to be rude even if she's trying to prevent someone else from being the same. Fay has a love for anything colourful and shiny and therefore her prized possession is a rock collection of colourful crystals and glimmering stones which she keeps in a special wooden case beneath her bed. She has a habit of bring out her collection to polish when she’s feeling upset or stressed, or even when she’s just sitting on her bed gossiping with her roommate. She also greatly enjoys gardening and tends to a small flower box which sits on the windowsill in her dorm room. Appearance Fay is a petite girl with light skin and bright teal eyes. She has long, straight, dark brunette hair with a fringe of bangs which curl over her forehead. She often does her hair in a half up-do style with a twisting or spiraling bun at the back of her head, allowing the rest of her hair to hang loose. Her clothing is often inspired by French fashion of the 18th century, the time at which her mother's tale was first told. Her outfits usually feature motifs important to her story and she regularly wears crystal prism jewelery that cast rainbows when struck by light, in hopes of just maybe hearing her prince's voice coming through. Her story Main article:Fairer-than-a-fairy How The Story Unfolds Once upon a time, a king became the father of a daughter so beautiful that he named her Fairer-than-a-fairy. However, this angered the fairies and they sent an elderly fairy with only one eye and one tooth to kidnap the young princess The old fairy took the girl to a castle and charged her with taking care of two glass bottles that contained a magic liquid in which the old fairy soaked her eye and tooth at night as well as tending to a fire which she warned the princess must never be allowed to burn out. While lonely, the princess had been followed to the castle by her pet dog and cat who both kept her company for the years to come. The princess grew and one day when she was out in the garden, sunlight strikes a fountain and creates a rainbow through which she hears the voice of a prince. The prince explains that he is being held prisoner and can only speak through rainbows. The two talk when they can and fall in love, however, Fairer-than-a-fairy spends so much time out in the garden that she allows the fire in her bedroom to fizzle out. The cruel fairy orders the princess to retrieve a new fire from a monster that loves to eat young girls. However, on the way, Fairer-than-a-fairy meets a bird who tells her to pick up a shining pebble. When the princess reaches the dwelling of the monster, only the monster's wife is home and is impressed by the princess' beauty and manners and gives her the fire and another magic rock in exchange for the shining stone. Upon returning to the castle, the princess and rainbow prince decide to place a crystal bowl on the bedroom windowsill so they can talk without worry of the fire going out again. Sadly, one day the prince tells her that his prison is to be changed and that he will no longer be able to talk to her through the rainbows. The next day would be their last chance to speak with one another. The following day was cloudy until the very end and in a hurry to speak to him, Fairer-than-a-fairy accidentally knocks over the crystal bowl, spilling the water, so she empties the bottles of the magic liquid so that she can speak to her prince. Rather than face the wrath of the old fairy and desperate to save the rainbow prince from his new prison, the princess leaves the castle with her cat and dog, as well as the magic stone that the monster's wife had given her and a sprig of myrtle. She uses the stone to make a magic shelter to sleep in, but the old fairy catches up with her. The princess' dog bites the fairy which makes her fall and break her tooth which allows Fairer-than-a-fairy to escape, and the following night when the girl sleeps under a tree that grew from the myrtle and the fairy once again caught them, the cat scratched her eye out and the trio once again escaped. For the next three nights, the princess meets three women who gift her with a nut, a golden pomegranate and a crystal bottle which are only to be opened when she needs them the most. Soon, she comes to a castle with no doors or windows which is suspended by silver chains. Knowing her prince must be inside, she opens the nut and inside is a tiny hall porter who climbs the chains and shows her a secret door. Inside she finds the rainbow prince in a deep, enchanted sleep. Hoping he will recognize her voice, she loudly repeats her story to him to no avail. She then opens the pomegranate, out of which fly numerous violins which start to rouse him from his sleep. She then opens the crystal bottle which contain a siren who tells the princess' story and succeeds in waking the rainbow prince. The walls of the castle opens and a court assembles, which includes the prince's mother and the three women. The queen reveals that the prince is now king while the women explain that Fairer-than-a-fairy is indeed a princess and the two are soon married. Fay's Role As the daughter of Fairer-than-a-fairy and the rainbow prince, Fay looks forward to accepting her destiny and marking her place in the Storybook of Legends. She is proud of her role as a rare combination of princess and hero of her own story and while slightly distressed at the idea of being taken away from her friends and family to be held captive until given the signal that her prince needs rescuing, she is determined to uphold her mother's legacy. However, while she has been told by her parents that fairies are nothing but trouble for her whole life, she is interested in meeting some of the fairy students at Ever After High to see what they can be like for herself, since she is sure that not all of them can be bad. Relationships Family Fay is very close with both her mother and father and writes to them several times a week while she's away at school. Her mother made sure to teach her good behavior and manners from a young age and always stated that "it could save your life one day," as it did for her. Most of the time with her father is spent playing board games as he talks to her about the kingdom. However, she is rather hesitant to tell her parents about the fairy friends that she's met while at Ever After High and is perpetually worried about what they might say should they find out. Desiree Beau is the daughter of Désirs, a princess who is very good friends with Fairer-than-a-fairy and was also kidnapped by the fairies for her beauty, and of Fairer-than-a-fairy's brother, making Desiree Fay's cousin. The two girls have known each other from a very young age and would spend all their time together at royal family gatherings between their two kingdoms. Now at Ever After High, the two princesses are still the very best of friends and enjoy chatting and shopping together, and discussing the adventures that they will embark on after school. However, Desiree's dislike of any fairies is an aspect that Fay wishes she could change her cousin's mind about, especially since Desiree is always questioning her friendships with her fairy friends. Best Friends Forever After Fay's very closest friend is her roommate Destiny Claus, the daughter of Santa and Mrs. Claus. Destiny was the first girl that Fay became acquainted with upon her arrival to Ever After High. They both share a penchant for being nice rather than naughty and enjoy seeing other people happy. However, having Destiny as a roommate can make the holidays a bit overwhelming since their dorm room could rival Santa's workshop with how many decorations adorn every visible space in the room and they can be somewhat at odds since Fay is a morning person while Destiny is a night owl (since she is destined to stay up all night delivering gifts, after all.) Jasper Rai, a transfer student and the new girl at school, peaked Fay's interest when the rainbow princess said hello and the new girl ran in the other direction. Fay would eventually become better acquainted with her, which was no easy task due to Jasper's distant nature. However, Jasper quickly became integrated into Fay's circle of close friends and they became close by default. Seeing the two of them standing next to each other, they could not look more different in style, but share plenty of the same interest. After Fay and her friends visited Jasper at her home, Jasper gifted each of them with a baby dragon from her father's ranch, Fay receiving her water dragon Marée. It wasn't until Legacy Day that Fay became aware of who was destined to be the next evil fairy who would kidnap her: Fée Nobel. She was even more surprised when the fairy rebelled and refused to sign the Storybook of Legends. Curious, Fay decided that she should at least try to talk to the girl and found that she was very kind and gentle, hardly the villainous sort that she had expected. While Fay remains a royal and needs Fée to kidnap her to complete her destiny, she hopes that it can be more of a... prolonged sleepover than a hostage situation, and hopes that she will be able to find some way around hurting the fairy to escape and save her prince. They often share a giggle over the fact that their names are so similar in pronunciation and are always turning around at the same time when one of them is called. However nice Fée is though, Fay still intends to keep their friendship from her parents with the utmost secrecy. Fay met Scythe Sasin after an initial scare when she stumbled upon his encampment in the Enchanted forest and was greeted with a tower of flames. To quell Fay's irritation with him, Scythe offered to help Fay with her swordplay for her Heroics test the following day. Following this, the two of them become very close friends, to the point of acting more like siblings. Fay even refers to him as her "big" brother (in reference to how tall he is compared to her) and they can often be found bickering and pushing each other's buttons. Fay enjoys using pet names in reference to him, just because she knows it will get on his nerves. Friends Recently, she has started to enjoy spending time with Gracie Goose with whom she shares a gentle personality and therefore get along very well with one another. Because Gracie is such a huge fan of horses, she has offered to teach Fay how to ride horseback. Fay finds riding horses on the ground to be much more difficult than riding the pegasi they use for transportation in her kingdom. Fay has her own little French Club with her good friend Rose de Beaute and Rose's boyfriend Andre Fairchild. Fay and Rose have quite a lot in common, and became friends with Andre from spending so much time with Rose. Fay has also grown fairly well acquainted with Arion Neptune, a friend of Rose and Andre. Fay was unsure of whether he liked her or not at first, but learned that he was just very quiet in general back then. Much to her excitement, a while after being at Ever After High, Fay befriended several fairies, Frances Faye Florian, Sophaea Goodwitt, Clover Spring and Turquoise T. Fairy . Fay was glad to find that, like she had suspected, there were kind fairies. However she is still hesitant to mention to her parents who her new friends are, because of her parents' history with the fairies. Fay came to know Blessing Brighteye through her roommate Fée Nobel, who told Fay that Blessing seemed to be rather frightened of her. Fay finds Blessing to be incredibly sweet and since she has such a great work ethic, Fay thinks that she makes an excellent study buddy. Fay also hopes to help Blessing with her fear of fairies by helping her to see that not all fairies are scary creatures. Sonia Fieldmouse is just as sweet as all the delicious treats she creates, in Fay's opinion. Initially meeting during a school event, they now often eat lunches together (where Fay will never turn down one of Sonia's homemade goodies when offered.) Fay also loves that Sonia finds her rainbow kingdom so interesting, and therefore loves telling plenty of stories about it and her castle in the sky. Fay would especially love it if Sonia would come for a visit during one of their school breaks, since her stories can only do it so much justice. Acquaintances ''' Fennel Favour is exactly the kind of fairy that Fay's parents warned her about. She's not a big fan of all of the tricks and pranks that Fennel plays on others, since she doesn't like seeing people get hurt or picked on for the amusement of others. However, she does appreciate that Fennel is always willing to lend a hand and help out (for a price.) Queenie D. Beast is another girl that Fay has met who is frightened of fairies. She doesn't know Queenie very well yet, but hopes to some day count her as a friend. '''Enemies While she has no one that she can truly call an enemy as of yet. Fay knows that it takes all sorts to make up Ever After High and that it is impossible to get along with everyone forever, try as she might. It is only a matter of time.... Romantic Interests Fay has always had a romantic heart and always been looking forward to meeting her true love. Since it is part of her story that she will her her prince by hearing him speaking to her through a rainbow, she wears plenty of crystal prism jewelery to cast rainbows in in the light.... just in case. At Legacy Day, Fay discovered who was to be the successor to her father, the Rainbow Prince, and that boy was Airmé Arc-en-ciel. When she found out who was to be her prince of destiny, Fay was eager to meet him but found that whenever they were in the same room together, Airmé would leave as soon as he could. She became worried that her destined prince was avoiding her and did not like her in the slightest. However, after a fateful meeting when the two bumped into each other in the hallway (literally,) and went on a few outings together, Fay was glad to find that Airmé had just been too shy to speak with her before and the two started to become very close. Fay finds him to be incredibly adorable and sweet and is pleased that they are finally starting to get to know one another. She also loves his cooking Pets Just before leaving for Ever After High, Fay's mother and father gifted her with a pet cat and dog to keep her company and school and afterwards, just like Fay's mother had while she was being held captive. Her large, scruffy dog is male and is named Baldoin, French for "brave friend" which Fay thought suitable for a pet who would be accompany her on her adventure. He enjoys nothing more than going for long walks and sleeping at the foot of Fay's bed. Fay's cat is female and is named Culotté, meaning "cheeky." Her cat is rather troublesome; her favourite sleeping spot being on top of Fay's homework and books when she's trying to study, and she just loves to get into Destiny's Christmas decorations. When Fay and her friends pay a visit to Jasper Rai's house, they are each gifted a dragon from the Rai family dragon ranch. Fay receives a marine dragon whom she names Marée, which is French for Tide. Seeing as Marée breathes water rather than fire, Fay finds her to be immensely helpful when it comes to watering her garden back at her castle. However, sometimes when Marée gets overly excited, such as when she chases after a flock of birds or is "playing" with the castle pegasi, she will gush water which leaks through the cloud cover, causing a sudden and unexpected downpour to the area below. Nevertheless, Fay adores her dragon, treating her more like a large dog rather than a huge scaly reptile, and enjoys the freedom that flying her allows. Since getting anywhere in or around the rainbow kingdom normally requires a pegasi-drawn carriage, riding a dragon is like driving a sports car. Sir Rainbeau: Destiny Claus, in a desperate attempt to get her roommate into the holiday spirit before school let out for Christmas, promised Fay that she would get her the best gift ever, anything that she wanted. Fay, sarcastically, joked that when she was five, she'd wanted a pony but her mother wouldn't let her have one since they had a stable full of pegasi. What does Fay find staring at her the next morning when she first wakes up? A little caramel-coloured miniature pony with a white tail and mane. Fay was annoyed for about five minutes, but as soon as Destiny suggested that she could take the pony back, the princess cut her off. "No. I'm keeping him and I'm naming him Sir Rainbeau." It took only a few hours before Sir Rainbeau had multicoloured ribbons braided into his mane and Fay was trying to dye his fur using her rainbow magic. When Fay took him home that winter break, and after having to explain in detail why she was coming home with yet another pet (though Fay's mother was just glad it wasn't something equally as outrageous as the dragon her daughter had brought home last time) Beau was set up with a small section of the royal pegasi stables. Fay, however, was quick to notice that the little pony was feeling out of place, so she took him out to the garden to socialize with her other pets, whom Beau was already acquainted with... other than Fay's dragon, who was being put to work watering the rose bushes. Marée was instantly interested in the tiny animal and, from then on, "adopted" him, allowing him to sleep in her private dragon stable rather than staying with the pegasi. While at school, Beau is meant to stay in the horse stables with all the other equestrian pets, but he often escapes to the dragon stables and can usually be found nestled up next to Marée. Fay jokes that when she becomes queen, Beau's portrait will be featured upon her kingdom's money (along with her other pets in the background, of course, so they don't get jealous.) Outfits Fanon Outfit Lines Class Schedule 1st Period: Kingdom Management 2nd Period: Grimmnastics 3rd Period: Heroics 101 4th Period: Geogrefairy 5th Period: Princessology 6th Period: Damsel-in-Distressing The Rainbow Kingdom: Fun Facts *Native residents of the Rainbow Kingdom have brightly coloured hair and eyes. It is far more likely to see someone with bubblegum pink hair and lavender eyes than someone with brown hair and eyes. (This is why Princess Fay Fairer so desperately wishes to dye her hair, despite the Queen's stern disallowance.) *To get around on the cloud, most people travel normally via vehicle or carriage, but most families also own a pegasus in order to travel to the surface world kingdoms. If a family does not have one of their own, there is a small pegasi taxi service in town to take people to and from the surface. *Though obviously magical, like any cloud, the Rainbow Kingdom's cloud is composed of water, and when it takes up extra water, this (along with surrounding clouds when necessary) is where the kingdom gets its water supply from. Because of this, it hardly ever rains on the surface world below the cloud. *The businesses and homes in the kingdom's town are all painted in pastel colours. The town centre sports a garden and fountain that is a smaller replica of the garden and fountain in which Fairer-than-a-fairy would communicate with her prince while they were both in captivity. *Like most kingdoms, the Rainbow Kingdom's currency is composed of coins and paper bills. The coins depict portraits of previous royalty, while the paper bills display important scenes from the Fairer-than-a-fairy story. The paper bills are printed in full colour, and residents of the kingdom and other kingdoms alike joke that it looks like "Monopoly money." Princess Fay has joked that when she becomes queen, she will place her pets' likenesses upon her kingdom's money, as they are the kingdom's "true treasures" *In town, most of the cloud is covered with magically-growing grass and cobblestone pavement, because the cloud itself feels like a bouncy castle to walk on, which could make getting about a bit difficult. *The plants and flowers of the Rainbow Kingdom are much more colourful than the same plants found on the surface. Some speculate that this is because of being exposed to the constant magical light of the rainbows for so many centuries. *Around the edge of the cloud is a short silver fence to keep any small children or animals from wandering too close to the edge. *The Rainbow Kingdom is relatively tiny, being about the size of a small town with only a few thousand residents. It is definitely the sort of place where "everybody knows everybody." *The Silver Castle sits near the edge of the cloud right near where one of the chains is anchored. The back gardens are closest to the edge and to the chain, while the front of the castle faces the town, which extends over the rest of the cloud. *The two great trees that the cloud on which the kingdom sits are found in the countryside of the country which serves as the Land of Ever After's "France." There are no structures that are found directly below the cloud or near the great trees. *Despite the fact that, being on a cloud means that the kingdom sits at a very high altitude, the magic surrounding it gives it a rather temperate climate.Almost every day is a moderately warm and sunny day (except for the rare occasions where the kingdom has an abundance of water and allows for other clouds to rain over them.) They never see any less favourable weather such as snow or high-speed winds. *With each retelling of the "Fairer-than-a-fairy" tale, a new story is written and illustrated to depict the exact events undertaken by that generation's Fairer-than-a-fairy and Rainbow Prince. These volumes are located in a special room in the castle under glass cases, and are on display to the public. Trivia * Fay's full name is Fay Floretta Felicienne Fairer. Floretta means "flower" in reference to the garden where Fairer-than-a-fairy and the rainbow prince would speak and the magic myrtle flower, while Felicienne means "great happiness" in reference to her happily-ever-after at the end of the story. * Fay speaks with a slight French accent. * Having a French accent, Fay often finds it difficult to say some English sounds, like "th," You say "three," she says 'tree." * When she is excited or speaking quickly, she often become forgetful and mixes French words in with her English. * Her birthday is on April 17th. * Her favourite foods are chocolate éclairs and strawberries (which are even better when she can combine them.) * Fay loves listening to soundtrack music from her favourite films when studying or cleaning. Strangely, she also enjoys classic rock. * Fay's theme song could be "Firefly" by Lindsey Sterling. * Her basic outfit had six different colour schemes before the final version was decided on. * Her creator's favourite thing about her is that her outfits do not have a set colour scheme, so she can use any colours she want. Fay's colour scheme is the rainbow. * She cannot stand horror movies. If forced to sit through one, she will watch the majority of it through her fingers. * She can play the flute. * She has a charm bracelet given to her for her 16th birthday, but wants to fill it with charms before she wears it. * For her Thronecoming gift, Fay received a prism ornament to hang in her dorm room window which casts rainbows when it catches the light. * She owns a lamp which projects rainbows on the wall which makes her feel more at home while she's away at school. * The blue streaks in her hair are not natural. She could have any colour she wants, but enjoys the way that the blue stands out so brightly against her "boring, dark hair." She would like to dye her hair completely, but her mother won't allow it. * Don't talk to her about Damsel-in-Distressing. She once put a pencil through the wall while doing her homework. * When she’s in a hurry, Fay will often remove her shoes and run barefoot to wherever she needs to be. * As part of her destiny involves conversing with a bluebird, Fay is definitely one of those fairytale princesses who can chat with woodland animals. * Fay didn't discover superheroes and comics until she came to Ever After High. She is particularly fascinated by the dark and moody ones, such as Batman or Spider-man Noir, as they are so different to everything she knew in her colour-filled kingdom. * Her mirrorblog username is @rainbowprismpower * How well do you know Fay? Take this quiz and find out: https://buddymeter.com/quiz.html?q=ajf8m7t * She was voted as the Unofficial Character of the Month in March, 2016 and official Character of the month in July 2016. * The couple composed of Fay and Airmé Arc-en-ciel were voted Unofficial Ship of the Month in April, 2016 and official Ship of the Month in June 2016 * ---Their ship theme song is "Rainbow Veins" by Owl City. Gallery Ever After High FC.png|Fay's Basic Outfit Fay Spring Unsprung Outfit.jpg|Fay's Spring Unsprung Outfit Basic Fay Fairer.jpg|Fay's first picture Fay Fairer Spring Unsprung.jpg|Spring Unsprung Fay Enhanted Picnic Outfit Fay.png|Fay's Enchanted Picnic Outfit Enhanted Picnic Fay.jpg|Enchanted Picnic Fay Good Sketch Mirror Beach Fay.jpg|Fay's Mirror Beach WIP sketch Good Sketch Getting Fairest Fay.jpg|Fay's Getting Fairest WIP sketch Good Sketch Fay Sugar Coated.jpg|Fay's Sugar Coated WIP sketch Fay Portrait.jpg|Headshot of Fay Fay Book Party Sketch.jpg|Fay's Book Party WIP sketch Princesses Make Terrible Reindeer.jpg|Fay and her roommate Destiny delivering Christmas presents Fay Dragon Games Sketch.jpg|Fay's Dragon Games WIP sketch Fairmé~True Hearts Day.jpg|Fay and her destined prince, Airmé Arc-en-ciel Fay's School Spirit Sketch.png|Fay's School Spirit WIP sketch Fay's Date Night Sketch.png|Fay's Date Night WIP Sketch Full Basic Fay.png|Fay's new profile picture Full Basic Fay.jpg|I tried to make something sort of official looking for Fay's birthday Cousins--Fay and Desiree.jpg|Fay with her cousin, Desiree Beau Birthday Ball Fay.jpg|Birthday Ball Fay (good luck changing her hair back to brown) Birthday Ball Fay.png|Fay's Birthday Ball outfit Fay and Marée.jpg|Fay and her water dragon Marée Way too wonderland Fay.jpg|Way Too Wonderland Fay Way too wonderland fay-no bg.png|Way Too Wonderland Fay Fairer outfit Fay Nutcracker Ballet Fan Line.jpg|Nutcracker Ballet Fay (Fan line and design created by Rai-Knightshade Fay Tick Tock Time Fan Line.jpg|Tick Tock Time Fay (Fan line created by Jackerwocky Fay Through the Woods Sketch.jpg|Fay's Through the Woods outfit WIP sketch Fay Thronecoming Sketch.jpg|Fay's Thronecoming outfit WIP sketch Fay Epic Winter Sketch.jpg|Fay's Epic Winter outfit WIP sketch Fay Budget Basic Sketch.jpg|Fay's Budget Basic outfit WIP sketch Fay Budget Ballet Sketch.jpg|Fay's Budget Ballet outfit WIP sketch Fay and Parents.jpg|Fay with her mother and father on Parents Day! Fay Royally Ever After Sketch.jpg|Fay's Royally Ever After Outfit Fay Fairest on Ice Sketch.jpg|Fay's Fairest on Ice Outfit Fay No Man's Sky Uniform.jpg|Fay in her uniform from Scythe's "No Man's Sky" fanfic Fay Scooby Doo AU Daphne Sketch.jpg|Fay as Daphne Blake for the Scooby Doo AU Fay Expressions 1.jpg|Expression Challenge Part 1 Fay Expressions 2.jpg|Expression Challenge Part 2 Fay Expressions 3.jpg|Expression Challenge Part 3 Fay Expressions 4.jpg|Expression Challenge Part 4 Fay Sugar Coated.jpg|Sugar Coated Fay Fay Sugar Coated-No BG.png|Fay's Sugar Coated outfit Fay Getting Fairest.jpg|Getting Fairest Fay Fay Getting Fairest-No BG.png|Fay's Getting Fairest outfit Fay Royally Ever After-No BG.png|Fay's Royally Ever After outfit Fay Royally Ever After.jpg|Royally Ever After Fay Mirror Beach Fay.jpg|Mirror Beach Fay Mirror Beach Fay-No BG.png|Fay's Mirror Beach outfit Sketch-Have a little Faythe.jpg|Fay and her "bro" Scythe Sasin Fay Book Party.jpg|Book Party Fay Fay Book Party-No BG.png|Fay's Book Party outfit Springtime in Paris.jpg|Fay and her prince Airmé Arc-en-ciel in Paris Fay School Spirit.jpg|School Spirit Fay Fay School Spirit-No BG.png|Fay's School Spirit outfit Fay Carnival Sketch-Prism Popcicles.jpg|Fay's (aka Prism Princess) Carnival employee outfit for Prism Popsicles (Carnival line created by Patchy) Sunglasses Fay is Patchy's Fault.jpg|Fay wearing sunglasses Fay Carnival-Prism Princess.jpg|Fay's creepy carnival outfit (doll line created by Patchy) Fay Carnival-Prism Princess No BG.png|Fay's "Prism Popsicles" employee outfit (doll line created by Patchy) Fay Squared.jpg|Fay²- featuring Fay and Faybelle Thorn Fay Through the Woods-No BG.png|Fay's Through the Woods outfit Fay Through the Woods.jpg|Through the Woods Fay The Legend of Airmé.jpg|The Legend of Airmé Christmas Pet Dressup.jpg|Fay and Destiny Claus dressing up their pets Baldoin, Culotté and Noelle for Christmas Fay Fairer Valentine.jpg|Fay's Valentine's greetings Bonjour Mon Amour.jpg|Fairmé Valentine's card exchange Fay Wave 2.jpg|Wave 2 Fay Fay Wave 2 No BG.png|Fay's Wave 2 outfit Fay Epic Winter .jpg|Epic Winter Fay Fay Epic Winter .png Fay's Date Night .jpg Fay's Date Night- No BG.png Fay Thronecoming.jpg|Thronecoming Fay Fay Thronecoming.png Dest-Fay Christmas-Hot Cocoa.jpg|3rd Annual Destiny Claus and Fay Christmas photo Valentines 2018.jpg|Ship page for Valentine's Day, including Fay and Airmé Arc-en-ciel in the middle. Fay Fairest on Ice.jpg|Fairest on Ice Fay Fay Fairest on Ice.png Fay Budget Basic .png Fay Budget Basic .jpg Fay Archery Club Sketch.jpg Fay and Dest Halloween- Batsy and Supes.jpg|Happy Halloween! Fay and Destiny Claus are dressed up as Batgirl and Supergirl! Santa Shenanigans.jpg Fireside Christmas.jpg Fay Legacy Day.jpg Fay Legacy Day.png Fay Spring Unsprung 2.0.jpg Fay Spring Unsprung 2.0.png DestFay Birthday.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy Category:Jade-the-Tiger Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:French Category:Ship of the Month Category:Characters of the Month